Captain America
confirmed that he died in Fear Itself Vol 1 3 by Matt Fraction here | Box2 = 1950's Steven Rogers; vol5_38_pg03_03.jpg }} | Alternate1 = 1610; Captain-America-(1610).png | Alternate2 = 81122; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate3 = 9997 | Alternate4 = 982 | Alternate5 = 1298; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate6 = 58163 | Alternate7 = Colonel America | Alternate8 = 8101 | Alternate9 = Colonel America | Alternate10 = 95019 | Alternate11 = 7085 | Alternate12 = 91126 | Alternate13 = 691 | Alternate14 = 9200 | Alternate15 = Yeoman America | Alternate16 = 928 | Alternate17 = Rojhaz | Alternate18 = 311 | Alternate19 = 617 | Alternate20 = 12 | Alternate21 = 1081 | Alternate22 = 2189 | Alternate23 = 6195 | Alternate24 = American Boy | Alternate25 = 763 | Alternate26 = 5692 | Alternate27 = 8545 | Alternate28 = 42777 | Alternate29 = 989192 | Alternate30 = 3931 | Alternate31 = 94831 | Alternate32 = 4400 | Alternate33 = 14845 | Alternate34 = 4162 | Alternate35 = 37072 | Alternate36 = 1720 | Alternate37 = 80827 | Alternate38 = 10102 | Alternate39 = General America | Alternate40 = 10011 | Alternate41 = 161; Captain America (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = Captain Colonies | Alternate43 = 155; Сaptain America Earth-155.jpg | Alternate44 = 3490 | Alternate45 = 26 | Alternate46 = 1735; Сaptain America Earth-1735.jpg | Alternate47 = 538; Captain America (Earth-538).jpg | Alternate48 = 29007; Captain America Earth-29007.jpg | Alternate49 = 267 | Alternate50 = 86501 | Alternate51 = 829; Captain America (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate52 = 8720; No_Image_Male.jpg | Alternate53 = 3515 | Alternate54 = 5113; Captain America (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 6001 | Alternate56 = 9939 | Alternate57 = 355 | Alternate58 = 9907; Captain America Earth-9907.jpg | Alternate59 = 20051; Marvel Adventures Captain America.jpg | Alternate60 = 4321; Captain America (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate61 = 77105 | Alternate62 = 788 | Alternate63 = 7812 | Alternate64 = 97751; Steven Rogers (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate65 = 80219 | Alternate66 = 804 | Alternate67 = 82432 | Alternate68 = 8234; Captain America Earth-8234.jpg | Alternate69 = Nomad; Captain America Earth-82807.jpg | Alternate70 = 82829; Captain America Earth-82829.jpg | Alternate71 = 82101; Captain America Earth-82101.jpg | Alternate72 = 9916 | Alternate73 = 89121 | Alternate74 = 89123 | Alternate75 = 907 | Alternate76 = 912 | Alternate77 = 91600 | Alternate78 = 9202 | Alternate79 = 21993; Steven_Rogers_Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate80 = 938 | Alternate81 = 58942 | Alternate82 = 985 | Alternate83 = 9811 | Alternate84 = 523002 | Alternate85 = 523001 | Alternate86 = Stephen Rogers | Alternate87 = 99062 | Alternate88 = 71166; Steve Rogers 71166.jpg | Alternate89 = 2081 | Alternate90 = 9511 | Alternate91 = Iron Man | Alternate92 = 9591 | Alternate93 = 615.9; Captain America (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Alternate94 = 200501; Wha_Huh_Vol_1_1_Page_7_Steven_Rogers_(Earth_200501).jpg | Alternate95 = 57780; Steven Rogers (Earth-57780) 001.jpg | Alternate96 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN016) | Alternate97 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN019); Captain America Earth-TRN019 .jpg | Alternate98 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN023) | Alternate99 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN028); Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 1 page 10 Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN028).jpg | Alternate100 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN030); Captain America Earth-TRN030.jpg | Alternate101 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN049); Captain America Earth-TRN049.jpg | Alternate102 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN065); No_Image_Male.jpg | Movies1 = 3488; Steven_Rogers_(Earth-3488)_020.jpg | Movies2 = Grant Gardner; 2ndcap44.jpg | Movies3 = 600043; Captain America TV.jpg | Movies4 = 697064; 1990 3.jpg | Movies5 = 199999; Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) 0002.jpg | Television1 = 8107; Steven Rogers (Earth-8107) 0004.jpg | Television2 = 92131 | Television3 = 194111 | Television4 = 730784 | Television5 = 11052 | Television6 = 80920 | Television7 = 95099 | Video Games1 = 50701; Captain America Marvel Nemesis Rise of the Imperfects.jpg | Video Games2 = 6109; Steven Rogers (Earth-6109) Classic.jpg | Video Games3 = 96169; Steven Rogers (Earth-96169).PNG | Video Games4 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN004); Captain America MU.jpg | Video Games5 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN006); Captain America SM.jpg | Video Games6 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN022); No_Image_Male.jpg | Video Games7 = Steve Rogers (Earth-TRN090); Steve Rogers (Earth-TRN090) 0002.jpg | Video Games8 = Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN091); Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN091).jpg | Others1 = U.S. Agent; John Walker (Earth-616).png | Others2 = Steven Rogers' ancestor | Others3 = Protocide | Others4 = William Nasland | Others5 = Jeffrey Mace; Jeff Mace as Captain America (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Roscoe the Mechanic | Others7 = Sam Wilson | Others8 = Isaiah Bradley | Others9 = Bob Russo | Others10 = "Scar" Turpin | Others11 = Anti-Cap | Others12 = Pitt'o Nili | Others13 = Militant; Militant Earth-616.jpg | Others14 = Captain America Android; Captain_America_(Android)_(Earth-1610)_001.jpg | Others15 = Frank Simpson Captain America during Vietnam War; Ultimate_Comics_Captain_America_Vol_1_1_Page_20_Frank_Simpson_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others16 = Scott Summers; Ultimate_X-Men_Fantastic_Four_Annual_Vol_1_1_Page_3_Scott_Summers_(Earth-81122)_th.jpg‎ | Others17 = General America (Earth-717); General America 717.jpg | Others18 = Unnamed 2nd Cap | Others19 = T'Channa | Others20 = Captain Assyria | Others21 = Unnamed Male | Others22 = Elijah Bradley; Captain America Earth-TRN119.jpg | Others23 = Dave Rickford; David Rickford (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others24 = Unnamed Male | Others25 = James Barnes; No_Image_Male.jpg | Others26 = James Barnes; No_Image_Male.jpg | Others27 = James Barnes | Related1 = Captain Americat | Related2 = Primax; Jaromel (Earth-691).jpg | Related3 = Captain Mexica | Related4 = Super-Soldier | Related5 = Old Soldier; Old Soldier 01.jpg }} Category:Sega - Captain America